


As I Command

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: After discovering his power over the demon within Grimory--and so Grimory himself--Taveth lets alcohol and Thal'kiel convince him to do something rather uncharacteristic, but oh, so wonderful.





	As I Command

The door opened. Grimory stepped inside and, after a moment, cleared his throat. “Uh, what are _you_ doing here?”

Taveth did not turn around but instead sipped his wine.

“Did you leave the note?”

“I did.”

Grimory laughed once. “Your handwriting is dainty. I'd thought it was a girl.”

Not acknowledging the slight, Taveth set his glass aside and lifted the same hand to usher the demon hunter over. “Come. Sit.”

Grimory did as commanded. He sat on the sofa parallel to the other man's and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The fireplace adjacent to them popped quietly as it cast dramatic shadows over the bookshelves and the knick-knacks upon them. He shifted. “So, you wanted to talk with me?”

“One could put it that way,” Taveth said coolly. The book in his hand made a quiet _paf!_ as he closed it and set it aside, along with his glasses. His head swam and the tips of his ears tingled. He drank the rest of the strong red wine in his cup as though it were water and refilled it with the nearby carafe.

“So…”

“Shut up.”

Grimory's lips closed and pursed. His eyes narrowed and, for some alcohol-fueled reason, the Illidari's irritation caused Taveth to chuckle.

“Thank you. Heh.” A pause passed and he cleared his throat. “I've been doing a lot of thinking,” Taveth said and brought his nails up to inspect them in an attempt to avoid eye contact. He swallowed a hiccup. “While you've saved me from a perilous situation once or twice, I've saved _you_ from completely losing yourself. Wouldn't you agree?”

Silence.

“I'll assume that's a _yes_.” The quel’dorei stood, wine in hand. “So,” he continued while gathering effort to stand straight, “I'd say…”

He stepped forward and Grimory sat up straight.

“…since I saved you from _yourself_ …”

Grimory pushed himself into the backrest as the high elf stepped up to him, a curious type of wariness in the demon hunter's eyes.

“…you _owe me yourself_.”

Grimory made to stand but a sharp command from the other forced him to sit again. He swallowed. Heavy breaths puffed out his nostrils and he glared.

“I know, I know,” Taveth continued with a helpless shrug and uncharacteristically haughty smirk. “You don't feel that way about me. But,” he brought his knees up onto the sofa—nearly spilling his wine in the process—and straddled Grimory's hips with his thighs, “you're going to pretend. Okay?” He lifted the wine to Grimory's scowling lips. “Drink.”

Grimory did so, not breaking eye contact as Taveth poured the entire glass slowly down his throat.

“Do you like it? It's the finest from Suramar. Doesn't the mana just make your veins tingle?” Taveth admired the way the Illidari's slit pupils glowered up at him from beneath a blond brow. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through the other's hair; it was soft and well-kept and the feeling made Taveth bite his lip. His hand traveled down the side of Grimory's face where he brushed at a sideburn with his thumb. _Such a beautiful man._ “O-oh. Right. You can speak, now. Heh.”

“I'm pretty sure I know what you're planning,” Grimory said in his cool, dusky voice. “And I'm aware there's not much I can do by means of resistance, so just do it.” He narrowed his eyes further. “You reek of alcohol, so I assume that has a hand in this stupid idea.”

“Thal’kiel and I had a chat.” Taveth brought his arms up to rest his elbows on Grimory's broad shoulders. He toyed with the empty wine glass behind the demon hunter's head. “He reminded me that if I truly want something, I should—” The sound of glass shattering pierced the room as the wine cup fell to the floor causing Grimory to flinch and Taveth to smile. “—take it.”

“So what, then? You fuck me and we both go on like nothing happened?”

Taveth's smile faltered, but only slightly. _I didn't think I'd get this far. What if we do end up…? I don't think I want to be on the giving end. Gods, don't let him know you've never done this._ “I-I suppose that's the idea.” _No, it wasn't._

The cords in Grimory's neck tensed. “I also assume there's no talking my way out of this.”

“Mm-mm.”

“I'll tell Ali you—” He hissed as the short hairs on the back of his neck were yanked just hard enough to be painful.

“No you won't.” Taveth's eyes widened slightly and he released the Illidari. The beginning of an apology eked out if his teeth, but he closed his lips instead. _Don't apologize. He won't take you seriously._

“…okay.” Grimory rubbed at the spot. “Just…make it quick, then, yeah?”

A look of shame and defeat flickered across Grimory's eyes and for a moment Taveth felt guilty. He shook it off. _He'll not remember any of this. It's fine. No harm done._ He took Grimory's jaw in both hands and leaned close enough to smell the single glass of wine on his breath. “Kiss me. Like you would Alisbeth.” A coldness filled his violet eyes. “Or should I say Ana?”

Grimory looked up and Taveth could see the panic through his scowl. “I don't—”

“Do it.”

The Illidari pushed his lips into Taveth's and closed his eyes.

Taveth sighed into the kiss and when Grimory's tongue parted his lips, he happily allowed it; he wrapped his own around it. Heat flashed across his face and crept down his neck. His chest warmed and tightened, and the sensation traveled down as a surge of electricity between his thighs. He swallowed and relished in the kiss until his lungs could bear it no longer, then pulled away to breathe. Taveth looked into the other's face—now flickering green from the fires in his eyes—and couldn't stop himself from kissing him again.

Though he could feel more resistance the second time, he could also feel the surrender as Grimory allowed him to run his hands down the Illidari's chest. His fingers lingered on the soft yet taught skin, enjoying the heat and beading sweat, then slid further down, over his abdominals, until he had to twist his wrist. He ran his thumb along the prominent line separating Grimory's hips from his thighs.

Taveth swallowed again and pulled away. He rested his brow against Grimory's and glanced into his eyes for only a fraction of a second before dropping his gaze. _Oh no._ The electrical sensation in his groin grew rapidly, spreading to his core and making his stomach flutter. _I was just going to kiss him some. Touch him. But…_ He shifted in Grimory's lap. “Don't move, okay?”

With twitching, anxious fingers, Taveth pulled the Illidari's belt through the ornate buckle, through the loops, and set it on the cushion beside him. He hesitated, then set to work with the laces on the other's leather breeches. The thought of looking up into Grimory's face sent a pang of fear into his heart, and he refused to bring himself to do so.

Grimory's chest expanded as he inhaled when Taveth took his flaccid length in a hand. The lump in his throat jerked.

Taveth gathered the courage for a fleeting second to look up into the other's face—flushed cheeks, brow knit as if deep in thought, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. The high elf lowered his attention again and smiled to himself. He bit his lip to keep his grin from widening when the organ in his hand swelled with his gentle administrations. _I must be doing something right. Heh._ He tilted his head to rest it in the crook of Grimory's neck, inhaled his cologne, and rubbed up the underside with a thumb. The Illidari's heartbeat pulsed against his brow and Taveth closed his eyes. When a groan escaped the blood elf, it vibrated against his nose. _He's enjoying it. This is good._

Grimory's jaw tensed and his lips parted further to accommodate his heavier breathing. He swallowed when Taveth brought his free hand up to tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

“Tell me what you like,” Taveth breathed, now running his palm and curled fingers along the fully engorged manhood resting so close to his own that he could feel the heat through his trousers.

“Women,” Grimory growled.

Taveth gave a quiet chuckle. _I expected that._ “Something I can do. Tell me.”

“The hair is nice,” the Illidari grumbled. A bead of sweat trailed down his neck. “Kissing. Biting.” His breath hitched as Taveth rubbed his palm over the smooth flesh of his tip. “Oral.”

Taveth's ears pricked at the last word. _No. I couldn't. I wouldn't know where to start._ He found himself, however, looking down at the soft, firm length in his hand. He ran his tongue over his lower lip. Pulling away, he stood and lowered to kneel.

Grimory's brow knit further, his cheeks darkened, and he looked away. “Tav, you don’t—” His sentence finished on a quiet gasp. His fingers twitched.

Taveth pushed the length into his mouth cautiously. The scent of the other’s cologne grew as he lowered closer to the base. It was warm against his tongue. He swallowed reflexively, earning him another gasp. He stopped when it brushed against the back of his throat, then pulled back. It flexed in his hand when he flattened his tongue against the underside and ran it up to the top. He smiled in realization.

“You can move. Heh. Just…don't do anything that'd stop me.”

The demon hunter did not respond, only continued to use all his effort to look anywhere but down. He folded his arms over his chest.

Taveth smirked at his adamance and wrapped his lips around the hot tip again. He gave a slight suck and the Illidari responded with a reserved moan. He did it again and curled his tongue against the smooth muscle. He had pushed an inch or so back inside when he felt fingers wrap around his ponytail. His eyes widened when the head he'd been sucking on rapidly pushed past his teeth and into his throat. His chest tightened as he struggled to breathe, and his hand flew to the one restraining him. He whimpered as his head was pulled back up and inhaled greedily through his nostrils before the entirety was thrust back into his mouth. He scratched at Grimory's knuckles.

“Can't order me around if your…” the sin’dorei gave a guttural groan. “…mouth is full, yeah?” He chuckled, breathy and quiet.

Taveth contemplated for a brief second on perhaps biting down but, not particularly wanting to hurt Grimory, decided against it. His eyes watered as it took everything within him to suppress his gag reflex. Dizziness crept into his head as the tempo increased. He managed to gain a rhythm of breathing in on one stroke, then out the next. His lungs began to burn. His knuckles whitened. Just when he was certain he'd lose consciousness, his head was jerked back and away.

Taveth coughed and inhaled hungrily. “Let—” A large hand pushed into his face, over his mouth. He cried out when his body was thrown back, onto the carpet. Eyes wide, he grit his teeth and scrambled to sit up, but the Illidari was already upon him. “Grim, d—!”

Grimory shoved his palm over Taveth's mouth again and came within an inch of his face, glowering. “What's wrong, Tav? I thought this was what you wanted.” The demon hunter ripped at the string tying Taveth's pants about his waist, tearing the fabric where it caught. He smirked and tossed the apparel aside. “I can see you're enjoying yourself.”

Taveth made a noise of apprehension behind Grimory's palm, his own fingers wrapped around the Illidari's strong wrist. His eyes widened when something warm and wet pressed against the entrance just below his own throbbing manhood. _No! Wait!_ He clenched his eyes shut and his spine went rigid. He cried his protests into the heat of Grimory's hand, but to no avail.

“Relax,” the demon hunter hissed, his other fingers tensing against Taveth's bony hip. “Or it's gonna hurt more than it has to.”

A moment passed and Taveth looked up into the stern, angry eyes of the man above him.  Calmed some by the other's seemingly educated advice, the panic subsided—if only slightly. Still panting heavily through his nose, heart pounding, Taveth gave the smallest of nods. The alarm, however, returned as he was stretched wide. _We’re actually…_ He whimpered and scratched at Grimory's sides as, inch by inch, he was filled. Brow furrowed upward, he groaned at the pressure within him. Sweat cooled his temples. _…doing it._ When their thighs met, Taveth looked up into the other's face; Grimory's eyes were closed, sweat glistened across his brow and chest, and his sharp teeth were gnashed tightly together.

Taveth hesitated, then brought a hand up to touch the demon hunter's cheek; their sweat mingled. Grimory opened his eyes again to glare, then tore the hand from his face to hold it to the ground.

Taveth groaned as Grimory slowly withdrew. His heart raced and he leaned his head back. He squeaked as he was again filled. Then again. And again. After a few collisions of their hips, heat began sprouting from his loins—hotter and harder to ignore. It spread to his head and he closed his eyes. _This…feels…good._ He ran his free hand up the underside of Grimory's arm.

The two once again made eye contact and Grimory growled. Fingers still tightly over Taveth's mouth, he pulled the high elf from the carpet and fell back to sit. He spun the smaller man around, wrapped an arm around Taveth's waist, and pulled him down onto his eager length.

A bolt of sweet pleasure struck through Taveth and he cried out. His toes curled. _What was that? It felt—_ He cried out again when he was thrust back into. More shocks ran through him with each drive. His own organ pulsed with each touch of his insides. He reached up to try and pull Grimory's hand away, but the demon hunter refused to release his face. Panting and head swimming, he reached down to set a gentle hand on the Illidari's thigh. He squeezed.

Grimory groaned behind Taveth, into his ear. The blood elf lowered his hand cautiously to assist the other in handling Taveth's hips.

“Faster, Grim,” Taveth moaned.

He leaned back to rest his head on the other's shoulder, still crying out sharply whenever the spot inside him was thrust into. The rhythm increased with his command and, like static, he felt something building within him. His eyes rolled and he closed them tight. _Just like before._ His thought had barely finished when Grimory thrust into him hard, hungrily. A warmth filled his insides while lightning struck through his limbs and core. His climax spilled to the floor and up onto his vest as the demon hunter's fangs dug into his shoulder. Waves, like echoes, pulsed through him and he trembled.

“Oh gods,” he breathed.

Sweating and breathless, he collapsed against the man inside him. The fire, feet away from them, popped over the sound of their panting.

Grimory gently pushed Taveth off himself and stood. He tucked himself back into his trousers and tied them tight.

Taveth lay curled on his side. He stared tiredly into the flames. His heart pounded in his ears and against the side of his arm. His violet eyes blinked slowly. “Thank you,” he said, barely above a whisper.

Grimory leaned down to grab Taveth by the face. He scowled. “Tell anyone about this and I'll drop you into the furthest reaches of the ocean.”

Taveth swallowed, then nodded. “O-of course not. Heh.”

The demon hunter released him. He stepped over him and made his way to the door.

Taveth sighed as he heard it close. _Oh, no. His memory._ He closed his eyes. _I'll take care of it tomorrow._


End file.
